logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VeldinX
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Tesco logo.svg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 22:13, February 24, 2011 Tesco logos How do you find all your great Tesco logos? - Could you do the same with Sainsburys? -- Cheese2286 Tesco & Asda Thanx 4 adding the Tesco Slogans and the Asda Price Logos Text Me Back Please Julieroe42 File formats SVG is the preferred file format thanks, do not replace them with PNGs (as you did with Tesco Charity of the Year 2012). However, you did the right thing replacing the Tesco Charity of the Year 2007 logo, as that one was crooked and therefore unsuitable. :Dell9300 was correct in replacing the SVG with PNG, the balls are missing their shading, which should be fixed soon. Also yes, I uploaded the SVG 2007 one by mistake, it should have been in PNG due to it not being an SVG file. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 10:28, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Great job!! Well dome for all your work on Morrisons today, finding the 2 Safeway Savers logos is amazing. Thank you so much!!MrLogos (talk) 15:06, October 8, 2012 (UTC) BBC template You made some good additions to the BBC template, but removing the programmes section was a revert of an admin edit, as I'm the one who added that in the first place. The individual BBC news programmes should have their own pages, I'm hoping the red links might help editors take the hint. Please leave that section in. Dashes and hyphens Hyphens can be typed on a standard QWERTY keyboard, by pressing the button to the right of 0. Those longer dashes cannot. That's why most people use hyphens, and there's nothing wrong with that. LogoPlus and hyphens Aren't you being a bit harsh with User:LogoPlus? The correct action to take would be a polite note on his user talk page. He'll have no excuse not to notice it then, he might not check page histories. Sorry I'm apologizing for changes in the wiki articles. As if vandalizing, I'll be aware if someone is vandalizing. LogoPlus (talk) 01:19, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Forte Heritage Thank you for your great work with Forte Hotels - you have done better than I could ever do! I was just wondering if you could do a high quality recreation of the Forte Heritage logo I uploaded this morning, then the page with be complete!MrLogos (talk) 19:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : I was planning on recreating the Forte Heritage logo too but as of yet have been unable to find the font used. Any help on finding the font would be greatly appreciated. Thanks —Dell9300 (talk) 20:49, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Ratchet & clank logos Hi, I'm a bureaucrat on the Ratchet & Clank Wiki and am looking high quality logos to add to the wiki. Logopedia has some really good ones for the most part, though it appears none of them have a source on their filepage. Any help on where you found them for proper documentation on the wiki? I'm specifically looking for the high-res high-quality background-less ones. In turn, I can provide higher quality logos for some of the games. -- 09:33, May 16, 2017 (UTC)